


Growth

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Miki and Nanami engage in some pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



"You've come a long way from the girl who thought she laid an egg," he mused, holding her naked body close to his. Nanami's cheeks reddened and her eyes narrowed.

"Didn't I tell you never to talk about that? Especially in bed!" She stuck her tongue out, snuggling closer to him. "Besides, I'm not the only one who used to be an idiot."

"Well, yes..." Miki laughed sheepishly, running his hand through her unbound hair. She'd taken to wearing a single braid clasped with a sapphire bauble in her fourteenth year, a style she'd kept with even into their final year of high school. But when they were alone she would take it down and let her hair flow free, a reminder of the impetuous girl he'd fallen in love with long ago. "Thankfully, time does a lot to change people."

"Even people like my brother," Nanami said. College and a steady relationship with Saionji had done wonders for Touga's attitude and outlook on life, not to mention moving away from the Kiryuu household and never looking back. The Kiryuu siblings' new apartment was small and simple, but the freedom had been well worth it. "We were all so silly back then. Back before that girl came here and changed everything."

"Utena Tenjou." Miki nodded, a watercolor-esque image of pink hair and blue eyes filling his head. "Yes...our old friend. I hear Anthy Himemiya is still searching for her to this day. I hope those two will find their happily ever after."

"They really were made for each other, weren't they?" Nanami sighed. "That boy-girl Utena always wanting to be a prince, and that weirdo Anthy being a weirdo..."

"Admit it, Nanami, you warmed up to them both in the end." Miki stifled a chuckle as Nanami made a face and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, holding tighter to him. _You're going to be my pillow tonight,_ the gesture said. Nanami wasn't usually the cuddliest sleeper, but when she was in the right mood she would suddenly forget the concept of personal space. He smiled, smoothing her hair back a little. "You know you did."

"Only because everyone else was doing it. And what choice did I have, after Keiko and Aiko and Yuuko all ditched me? A girl's got to have people around, you know!" She softened a little, her hand splaying across his chest. "And spending more time with her and all of you brought us together." A pause. "Okay, so _maybe_ I ended up liking her. Now can we stop talking about her in bed? It's really weird!"

"As you say, Miss Nanami," he teased, laying his hand over hers. "You've never stopped being cute, no matter how much you've grown up."

"Well, neither have you." She sighed happily, closing her eyes. "I love you." She was big on that lately, always telling him or her friends or her brother she loved them. Maybe to make up for the time she'd wasted demanding rather than giving.

"Me too, Nanami."

He closed his eyes and soon followed her into sleep.


End file.
